


Our faces painted white by midnight

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Meme, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Slash, Wolf Pack, could be derek/stiles, could be gen, derek watches tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only sound Stiles could hear was his own footsteps over the crisp forest floor. The wolves just knew how to walk quietly, Allison was a predator in her own right and Lydia was too damn good at everything to make any noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our faces painted white by midnight

The only sound Stiles could hear was his own footsteps over the crisp forest floor. The wolves just _knew_ how to walk quietly, Allison was a predator in her own right and Lydia was too damn good at everything to make any noise.

Stiles clutched his baseball bat (well, Scott's baseball bat) closer as the entire group moved in one line, scouring the woods for any sign of anything amiss. The Alpha Pack had everyone on edge so as soon as a report of a creature sighting surfaced and reached Chris Argent's ears Derek's pack jumped in as soon as they could.

After another five minutes of near-dead silence Stiles stopped and let the end of his bat hit the ground. Everyone else went on high alert, expecting that Stiles saw something. When nothing happened they all turned to him expectantly.

"I thought supernatural boogeymen were supposed to take Halloween off," Stiles finally said. Everyone groaned and Stiles could feel Derek's heated stare boring into the back of his head. "I'm just saying!"

"That was on Buffy," Scott piped up, trying to he helpful.

"And it never worked out that way," Derek muttered. Stiles wheeled around, surprised.

"You watched Buffy? That's so... cool! What was your favorite episode? What did you think about Oz? Is that why you watched, because there was a were-"

"Stiles!"

"Right, sorry." Stiles shut up and made a motion of zipping his lips and tossing a key behind him. Derek just rolled his eyes and continued forward, prompting the rest of the group to continue as well. Five minutes later the only sound was once again Stiles crunching over leaves and fallen twigs. It was driving him crazy.

"What are we looking for again?" he finally asked aloud, prompting another grumble from the rest of the pack.

"We don't know," Derek replied between clenched teeth. "If you'd shut up we'd have a better chance of finding out, wouldn't we?"

"Nothing to go on at all?" Stiles pressed, unconcerned with Derek's tone.

"Something about a small animal hitting or destroying trees out here, going after other small animals--it was obviously enough to worry the Hunters," Derek added before Stiles could scoff.

"What, like a splintercat?" Stiles asked instead, surprising everyone.

"A what?" Scott asked.

"Splintercat. Native to the Pacific Northwest, goes after racoons and bees, oddly enough, throws itself at trees to break them open to get at the honey. Supposed to be pretty nasty."

"A splinter... cat?" Jackson repeated slowly. "Are you telling me we're out here on one of the biggest party nights of the year looking for a _cat_?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and mouthed a couple choice words while Lydia laid a hand on his shoulder and turned to Derek. "It does seem a little over reactionary, don't you think?"

"Yeah, come on Derek," Scott added. "Can't we wait to see if anything more concrete comes up and have a better idea of what we're looking for?"

Stiles could tell Derek was getting pissed off with everyone arguing with him so he backed up against the nearest tree to wait out the impending fight that would erupt and probably chase off anything that was in the area causing mischief.

Everyone's voices got louder until it was full fledged shouting, a second away from growling and Stiles could see proverbial and literal hackles were being raised. He checked his watch, timing how much longer it would go on. He figured he'd be back at his Jeep in fifteen minutes.

And then it jumped on him.

"AUUGHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Stiles screamed, flailing while the thing on his shoulder dug claws into his skin, holding on.

The group surrounded him, the wolves wolfing out while Allison hoisted her bow and Lydia dropped to the back with her self-igniting Molotov cocktail at the ready.

"KILL IT, KILL IT!" Stiles continued to yell, too scared to reach up to try to pull the creature off him. Finally Derek stepped forward and stilled Stiles with a hand on his arm, then reached out to grab what was on his shoulder.

Stiles stopped thrashing and looked at what attacked him.

"Meow?" The white and brown cat with a down turned mouth whined at him plaintively from where Derek held it by its scruff in midair.

"Oh. That's a cat," Stiles said, dumbly. Derek growled softly and shoved the cat back at him, forcing Stiles to cradle it in his arms. The cat butted its head against Stiles' chin and started purring agreeably once he settled it against his shoulder.

"Now that Caesar Milan over here has solved the case can we go?" Jackson asked, impatiently.

"Caesar Milan is for dogs," Allison replied before turning to Derek. "I agree, though, I need to go home and tell my dad the splintercat is just a cat."

Derek sighed and threw his hands up. "Fine, we're done. Go enjoy your Halloween."

Everyone else scattered but Derek kept pace with Stiles, and carried his baseball bat, who toted the cat with him happily.

"Are you going to keep that thing?" Derek asked, side-eyeing the animal that stared back at Derek placidly.

"I guess? I'll have to convince my dad, I suppose. Unless you want--"

"Not in a million years," Derek growled. "Do you know the first thing about cats?"

"Not really. I'll figure it out, I guess. Right, Grumpy Cat?"

"Grumpy Cat?"

"Named him after you, Sourwolf. Don't you think he looks like you?" Stiles held the cat up to him with a grin.

"No."

"You so do," Stiles whispered to the cat, settling it back on his shoulder. "Got any other plans? Want to come over and watch the Oz episodes of Buffy?"

"Will you re-name that cat?"

Stiles considered it. "Probably not."

Derek sighed. "Yeah, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something written for goreplz's prompt (Teen Wolf - ensemble - There's something supernatural loose in the town on Halloween.) at dollsome's "eerie, halloweenish, &/or generally autumnal comment ficathon" (http://dollsome.livejournal.com/1836031.html).
> 
> This features a sort of shout out to Tard cat: http://anthagio.com/post/32437785759


End file.
